narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Uchiha
Background Aoi was born into the Uchiha clan before the massacre and was bonded closely to his family, also an exceptional Uchiha. Most of Aoi's family were skilled ninjas, able to master the clan's coming-of-age technique before they were ten. Aoi however struggled with the technique, leading to his perceived shame among the Uchiha. To attempt to prove them wrong, he threw himself into his training, yet despite his best efforts, still not performing the jutsu successfully until just before the Nine-Tails attack. But since the attack occurred, he never got a chance to show his family, and he believes they died considering him a failure. He did not know that his failure at the jutsu was due to his chakra nature being Water Release instead of Fire Release. Then as he got into the academy he made friends with a lot of people, his teachers and the students, he was someone that everyone liked and he liked them back. The he saw kids and teachers do different things so that sparked his little curiosity, so he started experimenting with Water Release, and he wasn't very good at it. By the time he was 10 he graduated the academy and he was skilled mainly in genjutsu. As he got into a squad with his teammates, he found out his sensei's chakra nature was Water Release. So Aoi was very anxious to get lessons from his sensei in water release, about 6 months after being put into the squad he had obtained the chakra nature Water Release. Even then, when his sensei started teaching him lessons he learned water release in 1 month, his sensei noted that Aoi was a great water release user and had a natural talent for it. Then came the Chunin Exams Aoi was one of the best in the exams, and being the best he became a chunin, winning against every opponent he faced. He was about 12 when this happened and then something came up in his mind, he hadn't awakened his sharingan yet like he thought he would have. He went to his family and asked about it, but they just told him to wait and he would get it. He accepted what they said but he was still frustrated. Then the Nine Tails attack happened...... Aoi was in the busiest part of the village getting some goods for his uncle and aunt who were waiting for him by a restaurant near by. Then when the Nine Tails was summoned and started to attack the village, Aoi was assigned to the group of people to go and help children and elderly people get out of the village. But he didn't want to do that because some of his other friends and family was assigned to attack the Nine Tails, so he disregarded his orders and went to help out his family and friends. When he got there to help, one of his best friends was on the ground trying to crawl away and was calling out to Aoi for help, when the Nine Tails stepped on him. That pissed Aoi off, but didn't awaken his Sharingan, he held in the sorrow of his friend dying and went to attack the Nine Tails, after the attack the Nine Tails went to swat Aoi out of the way, which would of killed him. But his uncle and aunt got in the way and shielded him from the blow, which killed them and still injured Aoi. That was the last thing Aoi saw. Then he woke up in a camp half a day out from the village, he found out that he was taken by villagers that were fleeing from the attack. One of the villagers was a medical ninjutsu specialist and healed Aoi, he also found out that he was unconscious for 2 days. By then word that the 4th Hokage was killed reached where they were and also the theory the Uchiha may of been behind the attack. They were already in the edge of the village and still weren't trusted, so now this. At that moment Aoi decided to just leave the village, he was certain that his family may of died because they were all in the vicinity of where the nine tails attacked. Before he left, he changed his outfit and never wore anything of an Uchiha again. He traveled from village to village, always on the move until he heard about the Uchiha massacre, if his family wasn't dead they sure were now. At the time it was 7 (so he was about 19) years since he left the village, when he heard that the Uchiha was massacred it enraged him and brought back the moments of his best friend dying and his aunt and uncle. Then he awakened his sharingan, all that emotion that he held in came out and his sharingan awakened. It had 3 tomoes already because he held in all that emotion and the news about his whole clan getting slaughtered like that just opened the door to all that pain he had inside him. When he found out that he awakened his Sharingan, he went to test it out of course, he tested it on a group of mercenaries and he was thrilled with the results. Then after the 4th Great Shinobi War, Aoi went to the land of water and planned to stay there for the rst of his life without them knowing he was an Uchiha, he picked up some Water Release techniques and bonded with people there, he even had a wife (Future Character). To fake out Kirigakure, he made a fake name, then for the blood test. When it came to blood test, he gave them his hair and blood because Kiri can't test if he is an Uchiha if they don't have Uchiha blood. So Aoi didn't have to fake them out or anything, but if they did find out he was an Uchiha, he would have to flee Kirigakure.. At the moment he has only told his wife that he is an Uchiha, and his best friend Ritoru Hōzuki. Personality He is a nice person at time, when his anger gets to him, he can be a very harsh person. Also at times he can be cocky and arrogant, making him seem more like a jerk at times. This show of his cockiness came when he had his brief fight with Serteno Hakka and a group of ninja. At the end when Aoi was running away, he looked back with his sharingan activated with a smirk on his face. A little bit after this fight, he started to act different, especially in Kiri. He started to do stuff way out of the line of his personality, one day after having an argument with his wife, Aoi went to the bar just a few minutes away in Kiri. When he got there, a drunken man started to mess with Aoi, and he snapped throwing the drunk man through a wall. Aoi then walked up to the man while he was on the ground and revealed his Sharingan to him saying, "Say a word, and I will make sure they won't find your body." He then walked away as if nothing happened leaving the man terrified. More of his Uchiha ways basically started to show, he would snap at the drop of a dime and when he did they were violent. Appearance He is a relatively tall person, he is 6'2 and 175 lbs. He have very long black hair, his hair reaches all the way down to his lower back or even further. He has banes that come down the side of his face, and he has 3 small knots of hair tied up. Then he wears a neck-less that has a Yin Yang type of symbol on it, then on his face he has blue markings, 3 are diamond shaped and are on his forehead. He has markings around his eye, and has light blue eyes. He wears this blue and black outfit, on his right arm is a sleeve that goes all the way down to his mid forearm, and he had finger-less gloves on both hands. Also on his right elbow is a elbow guard, then where the elbow guard stops is a black sleeve that goes to his wrist. He wears a blue jacket that goes all the way down to his legs, it is tied off by a belt in the mid section, and he also has black pants he wears. He then has white wraps around his ankle and sandals. Abilities Dojutsu Aoi, awakened his Sharingan after he heard about the Uchiha massacre, he awakened all the tomoes as well. He awakened all the tomoes because he held in the sorrow of watching his uncle, aunt, and best friend being killed during the nine tails attack. All those emotions came out when he heard about the massacre because he held it in, and the new about the massacre just awakened the emotions. Genjutsu He is pretty good in genjutsu, its one of his more advance skills then something like his taijutsu. Its something that he mostly relies on, and he can also do genjutsu with one had, as well as one hand finger seal genjutsu techniques. Genjutsu Sharningan His Genjutsu: Sharingan is weird, it is based on water. His Sharingan Genjutsu makes it to where the person caught in the genjutsu think they are drowing, then in reality they are suffocating themselves by not breathing. Its very dangerous because while you can get out of the genjutsu just fine, but if you don't get oxygen to your blood you will die, its not the actual genjutsu that kills you, you essentially kill your self in real life by not breathing. Ninjutsu He has Fire Release and Water Release, but Water is his strongest nature. Most of his techniques have something to deal with water, even his Sharingan techniques have something to do with water. He learned some water techniques from his friend Ritoru Hōzuki, and some others from Kirigakure ninja, but he used those techniques he learned to make his own techniques. For example, Water Release: Water Sword Creation Technique is diverted from Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Taijutsu Aoi's taijutsu is just about at average level, but it is one of the things he is weaker at, but if his Sharingan is activated then its like he has better skill at it. With his sharingan activated, he can take out an above average taijutsu user, Aoi is working on getting better at his taijutsu, but without his sharingan, he is slightly below average in taijutsu. Kenjutsu His Kenjutsu is another skill he is pretty good at, its better than his taijutsu at least. His Kenjutsu is what saves him when his taijutsu doesn't work out, and with his sharingan, he is even better at Kenjutsu. He carries 2 swords with him and can wield them at the same time, though he only prefers to wield one so he can do his 1 hand seal techniques. Also he makes swords out of water, which increases his Kenjutsu skill more. Nature Transformation Aoi has 3 nature so far, Water Release, Fire Release, and Yin Release. By rankings, Aoi's Water Release is his strongest. While in Kiri he picked up on a lot of water release techniques, and made his own, not only that, Water Release was his first nature. It was determined later in his life that his water release was an affinity, which is weird for Aoi because usually Uchiha's have an affinity for Fire Release, though Aoi had one for water. His next nature was Fire Release, but it isn't his strongest nature, he has a few techniques for Fire Release. He even made his own fire release technique, it being an A-Rank technique which shows that he does have some type of mastery over his Fire Release. His Yin Release is his second strongest nature, especially with his genjutsu weather its with or without the Sharingan. He uses Yin Release to make his genjutsu more stronger, and harder to break out of. By doing this he is able to capitalize on opportunities when he puts his opponent in a genjutsu; he is also able to use Yin Release with physical means Other Skills One Hand Seals He learned one hand seals when he was on the road, he can do certain techniques with only 1 hand, but nothing above B rank and no more than 7 hand seals. He learned how to do one hand seals in order to perform his genjutsu without his opponents noticing. Also it is used when he is using his swords, so he can cast a jutsu in one hand, then defend or attack with the other.